


Neville's Birthday

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, F/M, Pancakes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Mary Alice and Audrey prepare a delicious breakfast to surprise Neville for his birthday.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Neville's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

Little children's feet were scurrying across the floor, the door to the parents' bedroom was ajar as Mary Alice, standing on tiptoe, tried to grab the handle.  
She slowly pushed the door open, peaked her head inside and whispered:  
„Mommy…?“  
No reaction from neither of her parents in the bed. 

„Mo— mmyyy…“ She whispered louder. 

Rey sighed, then turned from one side to another, eyebrows furrowed, inhaling deeply- only to snuggle back into the blankets.

Mary Alice sighed, pushing the door open fully, sneaking into the bedroom to tap her mother’s shoulder with her little hand. „Wake up, Mommy.“ She whispered, as quiet as possible to not wake her father up too- For it was a very special day for him today! 

„Mmmm-ommy!!“  
„Mh…“ Audrey opened her eyes tiredly, turned around, and smiled at her daughter, standing next to the bed. „What’s the matter, pumpkin. Trouble sleeping?“ She reached out an arm to her, pulling Mary Alice closer. „No.“ She whispered. „It’s Dada’s birthday today!“  
„Ohh..“ Now Audrey understood. She may have still been half asleep, but she remembered what she promised Mary Alice. 

„It’s time.“  
„Yes! It's time for his super birthday surprise breakfast!“ 

Rey chuckled ran her fingers through her hair. „You're right. I'm coming, honey.“ She answered whispering, looking after Neville, checking if he was still asleep.  
Then she slowly straightened up, put her feet out of the bed, slipped in her slippers, putting on her morning robe she grabbed from the armchair of the cozy seat in the corner. „Come on, sweetie, we've got to be quiet, okay?"  
„Yes!“ Mary Alice nodded wildly, she couldn't wait to see her father's happy face when she brought him his breakfast to bed.

„Have you thought about what you gonna do?“ „Pancakes!“ Mary Alice answered quickly as soon as they were out of the range of the bedroom.  
„Pancakes it is.“ Rey chuckled, turning on the light as she entered the kitchen.  
She took a glance at the clock, noticing it was only 6:30 in the morning. Neville would get his breakfast a lot earlier than usual this morning, it seemed.  
„Are you ready?" Audrey asked her daughter and lifted her onto the kitchen counter so she could keep a better overview of what was going on.  
„Yes!“ 

With a graceful swing, Rey pulled her wand from the loop of her robe, clearing her throat.  
And with a few movements of her wand, she opened the cupboard doors, let the bowls and whisks and measuring cups floating through the air,.  
She smiled at Mary Alice who clapped her hands, giggling in glee. Everything that was needed found its place between Mary Alice and the bowls the counter.  
Even the ingredients such as flour, eggs, milk, and butter were placed on it.  
The spells left little sparks, opened and closed the drawers and the refrigerator.  
„Now the recipe…“  
Mary Alice gasped in anticipation. „Oh yes!“

Rey smirked, casting another spell and a book on the top shelf next to the cookie jar, slowly floated down, flipping pages until the recipe was found, landing in Mary Alice’s hands. 

Every ingredient found its way into the bowl.  
The flour was carefully, and with Mary Alice’ help, passed through a sieve, the eggs added magically, as a little butter for the delicious taste...  
Mary Alice was happy and her anticipation grew ever bigger as the dough became firmer, stirred by the magical whisk. 

Rey chuckled as she looked at her daughter, watching her spellbound. Her eyes fixed on what was happening.  
With a small, teasing movement, Rey sprinkled some flour of the dough, that landed on Mary Alice’s nose and cheeks. She giggled happily and rubbed her cheeks.  
„You have to look like a baker master, right?.“ Rey said with a smile. 

Mary Alice nodded. „Yes, so Dada sees what we did!“ She memorized the movements her mother made, how she twirled her wand, and what ingredients she collected. Mary Alice would remember all this and one day she would be able to use wand like her mother and father did.  
The dough now looked nice and thick and Mary Alice put her little finger in the bowl to taste it. „Mmm!“ „Is it good?“ Asked Rey, and Mary Alice nodded eagerly again „I’m going to have breakfast with Dada!“  
„This sounds like a great idea. And your father will love it!“ 

*

Neville already smelled the delicious scent through the door that was left ajar. 

He barely opened his eyes, and already smiled, hearing his wife and his daughter coming upstairs.  
He heard clinking dishes, whispers, and even giggles. „Careful, honey.“ He could hear, as the clatter got a little louder, cutlery sliding back and forth on the tablet…

„Wait, I’ll open the door for you.“ 

Neville straightened up slowly, still a little sleepy yet he realized what was happening. „Good morning Dada!“ Mary Alice said joyfully.  
She slowly walked towards the bed, tongue stuck between her teeth, one foot after another… Fully focussed! The glass of orange juice wobbled a little, and Neville reached out for the tablet with a smile on his face. „Good morning, darling.“ He greeted her back and helped his daughter put the tray down on the bed. „We made this for you! Breakfast for your birthday!“  
Neville held the tray tight as Mary Alice jumped on the beside next to him, hugging his neck and gently squeezing her father.  
„Happy Birthday, Dada!!“  
„Thank you, Princess!“ Neville beamed, kissing his daughter’s cheek. „Happy Birthday.“ Audrey said too, taking a seat next to her husband, kissing his lips.  
Neville blushed, as he still so often did. He would never get used to her kisses or touches…  
Mary Alice pulled the tray a little closer in the meantime, starting to list what they brought. „We've got maple syrup and chocolate!“  
She said, „Orange juice, also Jam and fresh blueberries!“  
Neville looked Audrey in the eyes, smiling at her with so much pride and happiness. „I’d say let's eat then?“ 

He couldn't imagine a better gift than this. Having all the time in the world for a wonderful breakfast with the two women he loved so much.  
Mary Alice continued explaining fascinated how she helped and what she did to cook the pancakes- and laughter and good feelings filled the room, bathed in a radiant golden light from the rising sun.


End file.
